


Marvel Limbo

by SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Limbo, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fourth Wall, Limbo, M/M, Meta, Not Beta Read, Self-aware characters, characters know they are characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots/pseuds/SkyBluePinkWithPurpleDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters know that they are characters, they are called upon to act out the first time a comic/fanfic is read or a movie/show is seen. While in Limbo they are free to hang out and can look like any of the existing versions of themselves that they like. Steve and Bucky are called to perfom a new fanfic. Cameos from other Marvel characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> A test of this idea that I might make a collection of one-shots of.

“Aw, crap.” Bucky rolled his eyes, stood up and stretched. He was always faster at picking up a new story coming than anyone else.

“What is it?” Steve asked

“Fanfic.”

“We fucking again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, sorry to be a burden.”

Bucky smirks and shakes his head.

“Nah, Stevie, it ain’t fucking you that’s bothering me. It’s angst, pal. Bad this time.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you got depression in this one too.”

“Aw, man.”

Just then Steve caught the feeling of the story in the air. It coming together and the writer getting ready to hit the publish button. Something shifted in the air and Bucky was his post-WS self, dirty and dishevelled for the first scene. Steve had been hanging around in his winter solider movie version so he didn’t need much of a change, but Bucky generally reverted to Howling Commandos era when they were in Limbo.

When they got to the portal Sam and Natasha were waiting for them. Natasha grumbling about being 3D, she usually stayed in comic book form because she was much more flexible that way. As they were waiting Carol Danvers walked past and rolled her eyes.

“At least you get to be 3D at all, Natasha. They just pushed back my movie so that Itsy-Bitsy Spider can get another version”

Peter Parker chose that moment to swing by switching rapidly between all possible versions of himself.

“Show off.” Carol muttered and headed off towards the recreation area.

“Well, gang. Let’s get this show on the road!” Sam jumped into the portal and the rest followed.

xxx

After they had finished performing the story for the first reader they could head back to limbo and relax, the story existed in the world and their part was done. Bucky and Steve said goodbye to Sam and now-2D Natasha and flopped onto the large sofas in the rest area.

Bucky immediately shifted into a modern AU version of the Winter Soldier. Steve looked at him questioningly.

“Felt like keeping the arm, didn’t want the uniform.”

“Oh.” Steve shrugged and shifted into tiny!hipster!Steve

“That again?” Bucky groaned.

“It’s cute!” Steve protested.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, the fanfic writers like it so it isn’t going away. Like Punk!Bucky” Bucky just looked at him so Steve sighed and shifted into his winter soldier jogging version. Bucky very obviously checked out Steve’s body.

“Better.”

Johnny Storm chose that moment to come into the rest area, looking at Steve’s tight shirt he huffed and turned to leave straight away.

“I’ll always be younger than you!” He called as he left.

“I cannot wait for the new movie to come out.” Steve said stretching his neck, all the crying in the last story had really worn him out.

“He says he’s going to stay like that just to piss you off.”

“Goddamit. At least the cross-over guys we only see in prep and debrief. Storm’s just hanging around, looking like me.”

“Technically you look like him.”

“Jeez, Buck. You know what I mean.”

“Hey, remember when there were all those fire alarm fics?” Bucky said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. “How come I was always the one stuck outside in my underwear in the cold?”

“People just want to see you in your underwear, Buck.”

“Yeah, well, I’m glad that’s over."

“Hey, Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go home and re-enact some PWP?”

Bucky smirked and leaned into kiss Steve.

“Only if we’re talking multiple chapters, and lots and lots of explicit content warnings.”


End file.
